


for the thrill of it

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [6]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degradation, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, brat!awsten, dom!Geoff, fem!awsten, literally pure filth, sub!awsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: "i know i play the fool/you said you can't compare. he's not as good as me/so i don't fucking care"
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877
Kudos: 7





	for the thrill of it

Geoff saw red. All night he had watched Awsten flirting with other people and seeing people touching him. He didn't usually get this possessive or jealous over Awsten, but it was different this time. This time he knew Awsten was doing this on purpose, wearing his shortest skirt, Geoff's favorite panties. But when he saw Awsten biting his lip, whispering in the other man's ear, touching him the way he would, he'd had enough.

"We're leaving" Geoff growled in Awsten's ear and grabbed onto his arm, making him smirk a little.

He was finally getting what he wanted.

The car journey home was silent, but Awsten could see how tense Geoff was. He could also see the growing bulge in his pants.

"Do you think I like seeing you like that? Flirting with everyone? Watching people touch whats mine?" Geoff said as he pulled up to their house

"No, daddy," Awsten shook his head with wide eyes and bit down lightly on his lip

"Go inside, up to the bedroom and wait for me" Awsten nodded and opened the door before Geoff quickly grabbed his arm "And don't do anything else, I don't think you want to be punished any more than you already will be"

Awsten rushed upstairs and sat on the bed. He debated getting undressed and changing into something different for Geoff but decided against it, his last words still running over in his mind. He sat cross-legged on the bed as Geoff entered but soon made his way over to him.

Geoff lifted up Awstens chin so that he was looking directly into his eyes "Are you ready baby?" Geoff asked, almost breaking character for a moment

"Yes, daddy"

Almost as soon as the words left Awsten's mouth, he was roughly pushed up against the door, making him let out a groan. Geoff had forcefully pushed his lips against Awstens, properly dominating him for the first time tonight.

"Mhm." Geoff hummed quietly, his hands sliding up Awsten's thighs slowly, sliding up beneath his skirt.

"Daddy's gonna fuck you, and you're gonna keep your mouth shut, right baby?" Geoff said, biting his lip as his fingers twisted beneath the elastic of the pink panties hidden beneath Awsten's skirt.

Awsten whined, knowing it would be nearly impossible for him to stay quiet when Geoff fucked him. "But daddy-"

Geoff raised an eyebrow. "What did I say about whining?" Awsten sighed, nodding. "Go to the bed"

Awsten laid on his back as Geoff sat in between his legs. He slid Awstens panties to his ankles where he then kicked them off.

"You gonna be quiet?" Geoff asked, getting a nod in return from the blue-haired boy.

"Good boy." He praised, pressing their lips together as he spread Awsten's legs.

Geoff pulled away, leaning down and carefully lifting Awsten's skirt up to show his erection. Awsten was about to moan but bit his lip instead when he remembered he wasn't allowed to. Geoff glanced up at him as he leaned down to gently lick at his leaking tip. As Awsten had his head back, he suddenly felt Geoff slip something onto his dick

"Daddy, wh-what-"

"I thought I said no speaking. Tonight you're just being a bad boy isn't that right, Awsie?"

He watched Awsten's fists curl into the sheets and his head fall back, clearly struggling already to keep his noises contained as the vibrations started

He was choking on his moans and his mouth gaped. His chest rising up and down quickly as he felt the hot feeling at the pit of his stomach but it wasn't happening and he wanted to cry.

"What? You don't have anything to say?" Geoff spoke rubbing the erection slowly making Awsten shake against him. "Such a shame, poor Awsie."

"F-f-fu-" But he couldn't get his words out and he was enjoying this but hating it. He knew what he had to say and he knew what it was going to do but damn it he had to no other option. "Daddy, p-please"

He was pinned down and the fact that Geoff's erection was grinding into his only made him cry harder. His hands were pinned above his body and he stared into the eyes of his boyfriend, who was now staring right back.

"What was that baby?" Geoff whispered, his breath fanning over Awsten's lips. "Tell me, what did you just say?"

Awsten bit down on his lips because he didn't want to moan out too loud again. But Awsten stared to feel him grind harder, causing him to moan out the words quicker than he could stop them.

"Daddy please, please fuck me. Fuck me and make me yours. Please Daddy, please!" He cried out jerking towards Geoff wanting some friction that would help him. "I'm sorry, for being bad daddy, please." Awsten moaned out.

Geoff loved seeing Awsten so submissive under him, begging for him in some sort of way. "You want me you fuck you?"

"Yes!" The younger boy yelled out, pushing his hips up to rub against something. "Just fuck me, please just fuck me."

"Ok," Geoff smirked against his jaw, placing small kisses on the area before grinding down on the boy, "I can do that, but I need to prep you first."

Awsten shook his head, not wanting to wait any longer than he was. "No, just do it. I don't need prepping."

"Yes you do, baby," Geoff said moving down on him. "I can't just force myself on you like that."

He continued to kiss down Awsten's body until he got to the pulsing flesh that still had the ring around it. "Looks so good, baby."

"Please Gee," He mumbled. "Please do something."

Geoff started placing kisses around his balls, sucking lightly. He wrapped his lips around Awsten's tip and hummed slightly. Awsten cried out and writhed around, sensitive to all the pleasure

"I can feel you about to cum but then you can't." Geoff lubed up his fingers and slowly pushed two if them into Awstens hole. Awsten was gasping and Geoff moved the digits in and out.

"I--Oh my god, please do that again." Geoff was pushing against his prostate, making his already hard dick jump from the sensation. "Daddy, please fuck me-fuck please!"

Geoff continued fingering the boy, watching as he became undone for the second time that night but still not cumming. Awsten wrapped his hand around Geoff's wrist, squeezing as the orgasm died down from not being released.

"I'm sorry," Awsten whimpered as Geoff pulled his fingers out. "I won't do it again, but please, I can't do this, it hurts"

Geoff grabbed the lube from the drawer, covering himself and Awsten's hole. He pushed his finger back in to make sure Awsten was completely lubricated, not wanting to hurt him even if he was on punishment. He lined up with Awsten, hovering over him to see the boy had his eyes closed. His mouth was slightly open, small breaths being released.

He looked so pretty.

"I won't be a bad boy anymore." Awsten pleads

His eyes shot open as his jaw slacked, moaning as the pleasure shot through him. Awsten was biting his lip trying to be quiet. But once Geoff finds his spot, he doesn't stop and he's pounding it.

"Do you like that Awsie? You like that I'm fucking you senseless? Is this what you wanted, princess?"

Awsten was gasping for air as every moan was getting stuck in his throat because it was too much, but it felt so good.

Geoff was practically hitting his prostate over and over again, making pleasure overtake his body but with the ring, it still led to him not being able to cum. He wrapped his legs around Geoff's waist anyway, because it still felt so good.

"I can't take you anywhere without other people touching you, don't they know you're mine?" Geoff pushed deeper, tightening his grip on Awsten's hips.

Nodding, "I'm yours, promise. I'm all yours, daddy" His head rolled to the side as he felt his orgasm coming closer again.

"Thats right, princess. All mine"

"Please," Awsten whispered, almost thinking Geoff didn't hear him. But when he felt the kiss on his cheek, he looked up. "Daddy. Please l-let me cum, I wanna cum. Please-e Daddy, I'm sorry f-for being bad."

And Geoff tried to stay mad but his baby was close to tears.

"Ok baby." He peppered kisses on his face while slowing down a little bit to reach down and remove the ring off Awsten. "That better, love?"

"Yes, Daddy." Awsten nodded burying his face in Geoff's neck, panting loudly. "It feels so good Daddy."

Geoff repeatedly hit Awsten's prostate head-on. It was getting sloppy and both weren't going to last long. And soon they became undone at the same time. Awsten could feel his whole body begin to shake as Geoff removed himself. He laid still for a few moments, attempting to catch his breath back. Geoff grabbed a towel and cleaned them both up before lying down next to him.

"You okay?" Geoff asks and Awsten nods "I didn't push you too far, did I?"

Awsten shook his head "N-no it was good" He softly placed his lips on Geoff's before laying his head on his chest

"I love you"

"I love you too" Awsten replied "And I'm sorry"

"I know" Geoff kisses the top of his head "Night-night, princess"

**Author's Note:**

> i update more on my wattpad @sunflowerawsten x


End file.
